Blind Daria
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Don't say Blind Daria. Ever.


A/N:Hi guys, it's been a while since i post the latest chapter of STALKERS, i am terribly sorry for not updating. i have some hard time with my family. but don't worry, i'll still updating, i just need a little break from everything. Anyway, this story is based on a nightmare i experienced several days ago and i think it would be great to post it. Enjoy this creepypasta.

There is an urban legend in the university of Jasper, that once there are is a student named Daria. She was a nice student but got murdered by some male students after they rape her. They gouged her eyes from the eye socket and stab her multiple times before bleeding to death. After a while, the male wolves who raped her found dead and their eyes got gouged out too. The teachers suspect that it was Daria seeking vengeance. Now, she's still roam around the university at night. If anyone meet her, don't call her blind Daria outloud, or she will come to you and ask what did you say before gouging your eyes out.

Instead, you have to say "your blindness is your blessing" and she will smile at you and disappear in peace, without harming you. But there is always some students didn't believe it. Today is the day where all students must stay in the university, because they are going to camp in the field nearby. There were many wolves there but there are two infamous groups there. There are the Alphas, consist of Kate, Garth, Hutch, Can-Do, Claw, and Scar. They are the school superstars. And peoples love them.

Then there are the Omegas, consist of Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Lilly."Hey Humphrey! catch!" Garth throw a ball at Humphrey, and he missed it and got into his eyes. The Alphas laugh at them while Humphrey's eye get compressed by cool water.

That night, the teachers told their students to roam around the university, to test their braveness. And they also remind them about the urban legend. The omegas nodded, knowing that such entity does exist, but not for the alphas. They always think that was just a story made up by the teachers to keep their student obedient. The students split into groups and begin roam around the university.

30 minutes later...

The omegas are in the university park when they see a figure sitting on a bench. "shhhh... quiet, don't call her using the b word" Humphrey tried to keep his group calm. He slowly approach the urban legend wolf."Uhhh... are you Daria?" Humphrey asked politely. The figure gets up and turn its body, revealing an eyeless she wolf staring deeply into his heart. Humphreys heart beat skipped a beat, he was choked on his word."I uhhh... just want to say that you are pretty and your blindness is your blessing" Humphrey completed his sentences with fear.

Daria slowly gives him her creepy but heartwarming smile, showing that they are safe."You have evaded your death, now i must go..." Daria's word echoed through the cold air and disappear into a mist. The omegas thanked her and continue roaming with the new found confidence.

Meanwhile, the alphas are on the second floor of the university, they go into a corridor and saw a wolf standing on the end of the corridor."HEY YOU! YOU DARE TO MESS WITH US?!" Garth taunted the wolf, but the wolf give no replies at all, not even a simple move."I think he' s messsing with the wrong group tonight" Garth cracking knuckles, ready to beat the hell out of him."Garth don't do it, it maybe the urban legend she wolf that we all talking about" Hutch reminded him, he himself a bit scared.

"i don't give a damn about that shitty legend" Garth replied."What was the legend name? i didn't remember it clearly" Claw said "i don't know, i think it was deaf Daria" Scar said "no, i think it was blind daria" Can-Do said quietly."SHHH! don't say it outloud!" Kate replied. But unfortunantely, Garth did call her outloud."HEY BLIND FUCKING DARIA!" Garth yelled to the unknown entity at the end of the corridor.

As soon as he said that, he somehow got teleported to her, and he can feel that his heart beating so fast that it's literally going to explode. He can see in the distance that his team mates are helpless and close their eyes, preparing for the worse. He then look to Daria. She is smiling with a demonic smile as blood oozing from her eyesocket."what...did...you...call...me?" Daria asked to the petrified Garth. Those words are the last thing Garth ever heard, before Daria violently pull his eyeballs out while screaming in high pitched voice. Garth screamed in horror as she slowly killing him.

.

.

.

When morning came to Jasper City, the teachers and the students were looking at the lifeless body of Garth while the medic carried him away. His face represents the horror of what he experienced seconds before his death, frozen in time for eternity. The omegas are now calming the crying alphas. And since then, the alphas made a good relationships with the omegas, and even better, Kate is now dating Humphrey and planning to get married as soon as they graduated.

But for Daria, well let's just say she's waiting for the next unfortunate wolf, waiting to gouge their eyes out.

THE END

A/N: How's that, good or bad? feel free to leave review and have a nice day everyone! :)


End file.
